Boys Will Be Boys
by sizzlinghott
Summary: Troy and Chad are fighting all because of a one on one game. Is it the end of their friendship?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise.**

**Dedicated and inspired by Maggie, ILY!**

* * *

_Troy's POV:_

It was all Chad's fault. He started the fight by throwing the punch at my eye. Now I have a huge, purple eye to show off to Gabi. Wow! Isn't that dreamy? NOT! Now I'm missing out on my study hall makeout session with Gabi to explain my feelings and how they are hurt. What a bunch of crap! Stupid Chad for throwing the punch and for getting us to talk about our feelings.

**Flashback**

_Troy and Chad were having male bonding time at Troy's house because the girls went shopping. It was a pretty fun day full of competition and it ended with a 'winner takes all' __one on one game up to 21 points. Troy and Chad were the best of friends, but when it came to winning, both were like enemies to each other. Troy was close to winning, but Chad was hot on his trails. _

"_Ready to lose, Chad?" Troy said menacingly._

"_Yeah like never, Troy, are you ready to lose?" Chad responded back with the same tone._

"_You wish...hey what's that on your afro?" Troy said pointing at Chad's afro, feigning concern._

_Chad was always worried about his afro, which he named Geoffrey, so he ran to Troy's car window frantically and checked his afro. Chad was always the gullible one, so Troy seized the open opportunity and made the game winning shot making the score 21-18. Chad finally realizing Troy's trick walked over to his best friend furious._

"_Bolton, what the heck was that about? I never seen you do that...you usually play fair and maturely, not like a second grader."_

"_Well, Chad...it's all about the game and you know that I have to win. Plus you were stupid enough to fall for it. So Chad, you can't blame your stupidity on me."_

"_Whatever." Chad said through his teeth._

"_Aww...is little Chad gonna cry."_

"_Shut up Bolton."_

"_Oh Chad, silly, silly Chad. You think you're so tough, but we both know that you're the opposite."_

"_Bolton, just do us all a favor and shut up."_

"_Ooh I should be afraid of big, bad Chad!"_

"_You should." Chad muttered under his breath._

"_What did you say? You scared to say it louder?"_

"_You should be afraid." Chad stepped up to Troy and now their faces were a couple of inches away, but then walked away to calm himself._

"_Really? I shouldn't be afraid, remember who won captain? Me. Unlike you, I didn't mess up so many times that the coaches thought I was trying out for the wrong sport!"_

_Chad turned back around and walked up to Troy and punched him in his right eye. _

"_What the heck, Chad?" Troy said angrily, holding his eye at the same time._

"_That's for me and all the people you've ever taunted." Chad was walking away when Troy shoved him to the ground and started throwing punches at Chad's face. Luckily, the girls came back at the exact moment breaking up the fight._

**End of Flashback**

_Chad's POV:_

Troy, Troy, Troy...I don't get what is so good about him. He's an egoistical jerk and a bad friend. I don't know why I never saw that side of him. It's all his fault that we're here to talk about our "feelings." Yeah, I don't talk feelings...I'll show you how I feel with my fist, just like I did with Troy. What am I even doing here? But I get a kick at looking his eye, it's so funny. I start laughing quietly.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Danforth?" Troy said confused.

"You." I sneered and he started to walk over with his fist raised when Gabi and Taylor walked in the gym.

"Both of you lunkheads sit down now." Taylor said sternly.

"Fine, don't have to get all Darbus on us." Troy said.

"Shut up Troy." Gabi said sending him a glare. I start laughing again, but this time louder.

"CHAD! You too." Both girls shouted. Now it was Troy's turn to laugh.

"Okay, you guys probably know why we're here," Gabi said. "We are gonna talk about what happened and what led to the fight."

"Heck no, Gabi I'm a guy, we don't talk about stupid feelings." Troy said.

"Well then, if you both are unwilling to talk then we're not talking to you guys," Gabi said and was about to turn around and leave with Taylor.

"Okay," I said. "No feelings crap, just what happened."

"Thank you honey!" Taylor said and came over to give me a hug.

"Well we always have bonding time when you guys go shopping. This time was no different. We always have our traditional one on one game and that's where it started. I was losing by two points and the ball was in Troy's possession. He told me there was something in my afro and I went to his car window and checked, but there was nothing. I confronted him and he kept on taunting me, which led to me punching his eye. End of story."

"Troy, anything else you need to add?" I ask.

"No," he said with a smirk. "I think you covered the important points except for the part where you acted like a girl."

"Argh, are you guys ever gonna stop your immature behavior and say sorry to each other?" Taylor asked frustrated.

"No." I say surely.

"Not until he says it first." Troy says.

"Gabi, tell them the story." Taylor said.

**Flashback**

_It was the first day of second grade and Troy's and Chad's class was having recess. They both didn't know each other that well, but they had one thing in common. Basketball. So when Chad was at the basketball court shooting the ball by himself, Troy walked over._

"_Hey, can I play?" Troy asked shyly. "I mean it's okay if you say no."_

"_Sure," Chad said. "Do you know how to play?"_

"_Yeah, my dad is the coach at the high school," Troy said proudly. "So one on one or do we find more players?"_

"_One on one, we play up to 21, got it?"_

"_Okay, let's start."_

_Both boys were very good for their age and the game was tied 20-20. Troy had the possession of the ball and almost made it in, but Chad blocked it. Chad attempted to shoot, but Troy grabbed the ball. Troy and Chad were both pulling the balls towards them when it slipped out of both their hands and flew onto the cafeteria roof._

"_Nice going." Chad said unkindly._

"_Me?" Troy said puzzled. "You were the one that let it go to the roof. Plus you're the one that started it by blocking me."_

"_That's how you play the game! And it was your fault because you grabbed the ball from me."_

_They both started bickering at each other when two girls walked over. Both boys recognized the girls, they were Gabriella and Taylor, the two smartest people in class._

_  
"Shut up both of you." Taylor said with a glare. "We could hear you from inside the classroom!" _

"_He's the one who started it!" Chad cried and the bickering started again._

"_Both of you, stop it!" Gabriella shouted over the noise._

"_Chad, I don't know why I asked you if I could play," Troy said. "You're so stupid and you're not good at basketball. Your hair is ugly. Who wears an afro now? The 80s called, they want their hair back."_

"_What?" Taylor said, while giggling. "The 80s called, they want their hair back? Where did you learn that? Lunkhead 101?" Then her and Gabi started laughing uncontrollably._

"_Whatever, Chad's hair is still ugly," Troy ridiculed. _

_Chad launched himself at Troy punching him in the eye, while Troy struggling to get to the top cried and screamed for help. When Troy finally did get to the top, he punched Chad's nose. It would've gone farther, but Taylor and Gabriella called their teacher to stop it._

_Both were sent to the nurse's office after calling their parents to tell them what happened._

_Now they were sitting in the nurse's room across from each other, Chad with his swollen nose and Troy with his black eye. The nurse was done with them, but the teacher told them to stay in there until school was over. She even told Taylor and Gabriella to come and watch over the boys._

"_Thanks for my swollen nose." Chad said._

"_Thanks for giving me a black eye." Troy said._

"_You're welcome!" Chad said sarcastically._

"_Oh, will you guys stop?" Gabriella said irritated._

_  
"Shut up, we don't have to listen to you," Troy said meanly. "You're a bunch of weak girls. Boys are stronger."_

"_Well if boys are stronger, then this won't hurt," Taylor said throwing an ice pack at Troy and Chad._

_Taylor and Gabi started the ice pack fight and so it was decided. Boys vs. girls. They were barely five minutes into the fight when Gabriella and Taylor ran out of the nurse's office surrendering, giving the boys the win. Troy and Chad were jumping and hugging each other because of their victory._

"_I guess you're not that bad." Chad said._

"_Ditto." Troy said smiling._

"_Wanna be friends then?" _

"_Sure, but can you not give me another black eye?"_

"_Yeah, as long as you don't give me another swollen nose."_

"_Deal."_

_The bell rang meaning the school day was over. Chad ran out of the nurse's office leaving Troy alone. Troy was about to walk out when Chad came back in almost shoving Troy to the ground._

"_I almost forgot, I'm Chad Danforth." Chad said smiling holding out his hand._

"_I'm Troy Bolton." Troy said extending his hand to shake Chad's hand. _

_They were both about to leave together when Gabriella and Taylor jumped out of nowhere and threw pencils at both boys. They chased the girls out to the front lawn until all of them had to leave._

**End of Flashback**

_Chad's POV:_

Taylor and Gabi left Troy and me to talk things through after the story.

"That's the day we met," Chad said smiling. Troy started laughing and touched his eye with his hand.

"Remember my black eye and your swollen nose," Troy chuckled.

"And it was all because of a one on one game. I remember you dissing my afro that day. I was pretty mad, but then got over it after we became friends in the nurse's office."

"Look, Chad..." Troy began to say, but stopped.

"Dude, no need to apologize. I should be the one doing that, look at your eye."

"It's all my fault and I deserve what happened to my eye."

"I'm sorry." We both say at once and then start laughing.

"We cool?" He asks.

"You know it." Then we did our manly hug and made plans to meet up later at his house to play one on one again.

_Taylor's POV:_

"Tay, did they make up yet?" Gabi asks. We were standing right outside the gym door listening in to the conversation.

"Yeah, they both walked out and made plans for another one on one game."

"Again?"

"This happens every time we go shopping. Maybe we should be there to supervise from now on." After I said that, we both start laughing.

"Nah, they are too mature for that..." We start bursting out in laughter again.

"But it is pretty funny when one of them ends up with something broken or bruised."

"You know what they say, boys will be boys."


End file.
